nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Interactive objects (Rustyard)
A list of interactive objects in Rustyard. All interactive objects in Rustyard can often be interacted with by the player's mouse cursor, while others require to actions of another object to work. All interactive objects cannot harm the player, they existing solely to help the player. Cages Cages appear as a block with two "hands", these "hands" having three or four fingers. The term hands is used to describe the hand like appearance of the beam-shaped structure that has two smaller beams placed so that each one forms a right angle. These two hands are not identical, they are made so that one right angle beam on one hand can go above/below the right angle beam on the other. Cages are introduced fairly early in Rustyard, their purpose is to hold the robot so that the player can make the adjustments to the environment before letting the robot continue walking. They are helpful in that the player does not have to make quick movements to change the environment in order to make sure the robot is not harmed; they are not as common in later levels of Rustyard. Cages in Rustyard are very similar to the cages in Onekey. Levers Levers are an interactive object in Rustyard. The top of the lever is brown. The middle shaft is brown and is a rectangle. Below the middle shaft is the base, which is a maroon semi-circle. Levers are common interactive objects that is first seen in level 1. The purpose of the lever is to switch the direction of the conveyor belt blocks, which alternates between going forward and backward. The player needs to click and drag the lever where they want it to go in order for it to function. Wheels Wheels appear as a circle with perpendicular beams attached to the middle of the circle, which attach to the handle of the wheel. Wheels are an object which can be operated by clicking the wheel and turning it in a clockwise motion. The movement of the wheels are necessary to raise gates and cause fans to turn. The faster a wheel is moved, the faster a gate will rise or a fan will turn. The movement of a fan will not cause two objects to work at the same time, thus, the movement of one wheel will not cause both a gate to rise and a fan to turn. Fans Fans are interactive objects in Rustyard. Appearance It is a mahogany block with a hole in the bottom and a fan on the top. The actual fan consists of two small mahogany blades. The bottom of the block is where the wind comes in from. Game information Fans appear as blocks embedded in the floor. They do not operate on their own, the player has to turn a wheel in order to make them turn. Upon making them turn, they will blow air upwards, air which can lift the player off the ground. The player has to turn the wheels fast enough in order for the fans to turn and blow enough air to lift the player high enough up. The turn of a wheel will not cause a single fan to turn, but a group of fans that are connected to each other. Coin machines :Main article: Coin machines Gates Gates are interactive objects in Rustyard. Appearance Gates appear as a rusted object, which at first appear on the ground, immobile. There are three different colours that gates appear in: mahogany, dark orange and dark green. Game information Gates appear in many places early into Rustyard. Gates are not independent like their hazardous crushing cousins. Instead, these gates require the movement of a wheel or the press of a button to get them to move. If the player opens the gate with a wheel and lets go, it will slowly close. If the player uses a button to open the gate and lets go, the gate will close immediately. These gates are first encountered on level 2, and can kill the player if they are under the gate when it closes. Bridge machine Bride machines are interactive objects in Rustyard. Appearance Bridge machines are small wooden planks that can be connected with each other. Game information The bridge machines are left off, and can only be switched on by inserting a coin into a coin machine. Once the coin is inserted, the bridge that is currently off will form a working bridge for several seconds before switching back off. Glass Glass 'is an interactive object in Rustyard. Appearance Glass has a small square shape with a small square frame. The background can be seen through the glass. Game information Glass first appears in level 6. The player is unable to interact with objects that are behind glass, which makes the player have to think of a different way of navigating through the level. Glass pieces are usually found together in a large group. Claw 'Claws '''are interactive objects in Rustyard. Appearance The claw part of this contraption is a dark coloured metal. It is sharp on both sides. There are yellow coloured blocks that attach the claw to a ceiling. Game information Claws are first seen alongside glass, in level 6. The claw is used to pick up any object that the player desires. It is mostly used for bringing the robot to higher elevations. They are controlled by using the arrow buttons. They will move back and forth when the button that faces right is pushed, and will only stop when the button that faces down is pressed. When the button that faces down is pressed, the claw moves downwards, and stops when it touches the ground or grabs an object. It will then move back to its original spot. Pulleys Springs '''Springs '''are interactive objects in the game Rustyard. Appearance This object does not share resemblance with any other springs found in other games. The spring block shares the same colour scheme with the other blocks, with a dark and normal mahogany colour. The actual spring can be seen when the block is pulled back. Game information The player must use the spring blocks to launch the robot in a certain direction. It is used to help the player progress the level. The block can be brought down for the robot to hop on. Rod and handles Drag platforms '''Drag platforms are interactive objects in Rustyard. Appearance The platform is tan coloured. On the side of the platform, there are two metal bars that are perpendicular to each other. The metal bars help hold the platform in place. Game information The platforms can be dragged anywhere as long as the center of the platform is within the dark brown enclosure. This platform helps the player navigate through certain areas above pits. Category:Lists Category:Interactive objects